Tears I Have Shed For My Former Love
by gothicangel0827
Summary: Roy messed up his relationship with Ed. Over a picture. So who does Ed turn to? Not in his brothers arms but the purple-eyed homonucli, Envy. YAOI RoyxEd RoyEd EnvyxEd EnvyEd


**Hola! This is my first **_**YAOI**_** fanfic and I'm not ready to do a **_**YAOI**_** lemon yet so don't expect it in this chapter.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters in this story TT^TT**

_**Warning:**_

_**IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE TWO UNDERLINED WORDS ABOVE THE WORD 'WARNING', AND YOU ARE NOT A YAOI FAN, YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY BECAUSE THIS **__**IS**__** A ROYXED STORY (**_**And maybe an Envy X Ed in later chapters)**

_**YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI- YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAOI – YAO**_

Roy climbed off of Ed after their daily dose of sex and Ed still felt the pleaser running through his veins. He smiled slightly and turned his head to look at his raven haired lover laying next to him in Roy's king-sized-bed. But Ed's smile quickly faded as he saw his lover not looking at him back but rather looking at a picture of the deceased Maes Hughes on the bedside table with a lust-filled look in his eyes.

Ed wrinkled his eyebrows together as he looked downward and a wave of sadness washed through him. Although this was not the first time Ed saw Roy look at that picture with the same look after sex, the sadness finally crept into Ed's body after Ed's mental protest. Ed flipped his body onto his side so his back was facing the Colonel. Tears stung Edward's golden eyes but he held back the sobs and sniffs. Roy noticed that Ed changed positions and he tried to wrap his large hands around the teen's small **(A/N: ….*starts laughing*)** frame, but to his surprise Ed just tapped his hands away softly, but also forcefully with his auto-mail arm. Roy raised one eyebrow at this but shrugged and flipped over on his other side so he was facing the picture again.

Ed took at Roy's face but his eyes were still clouded with lust as he started into the picture. Ed's watery eyes started getting heavier and the tears became bigger so when Ed turned his head back to match with the rest of his body, two tears fell down each cheek. Ed scooted over to the far edge and quietly cried to sleep.

**~~~MORNING~~~**

_***Roy's POV***_

After I woke up, I stretched so I would pop my back. I scratched the back of my head and reached my other hand over expecting it to meet with the soft golden locks of my lover but instead my hand hit the pillow. I was confused at first so I tried to recall what day it was. I remembered it was Monday and Ed saying something about leaving today with Al to continue on their search for the Philosopher's Stone, so I figured he already left.

I slung my legs over the bed after looking at the clock and seeing that it was 7:30. I had to report into a meeting with Riza and some of the higher-ups at 8. I took a quick shower and got into my usual military uniform and headed out of the door.

_**~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~**_

'Shit…! Where the fuck is he…!' I thought after Al returned to Central without Ed and saying that he couldn't find him anywhere.

I opened my door and slammed it closed behind me as I started to franticly search for my blonde.

I checked all over my estate and finally came to my bedroom. I sat on Ed's side of the bed and rubbed my eyes with my thumb and pointer finger I opened my eyes to see something shiny on Ed's bedside table. I grabbed it and flipped it over in my hands to see it was the State Alchemist watch. I looked back to the table and found a letter printed with the symbol on the back of Ed's jacket. I flipped open the envelope and pulled out the neatly folded paper on the inside. I unfolded it and this is what it said…

_My love,_

_I am sorry to inform you but I think we should stop this relationship. It is clear to me that I am just a replacement for you. I watch how you look at that picture of Hughes and it makes my heart sink that the picture makes you have more lust in your eyes then when we are 'making love'. It is true that you are the one who said these words but when you said then I didn't see know emotion from you. It was almost like you were forced to be in a relationship with me. After one month of going out with you, I actually fell in love with you but now I know that it's only one-sided. There is more than ¾ of you that wishes that I was someone else, the other ¼ is a part I don't even know. But I am going away for a long time and as you can see from me leaving my pocket watch, I am also quitting the military. I will not lie to you…the truth is that I am now in love with another man. I actually know he loves me too so I am starting a new relationship with him. He may not be human but he can still feel emotions, I can tell this by looking in his eyes. Unlike you who have failed to love me back. Tell Alphonse I will see him soon but I will continue looking for a way to get our bodies to normal. And Roy…I hope you find someone you can love as much as they love you…_

_Your former love,_

_Edward Elric_

I re-folded the letter and put my head in my cupped hands.

'Ed…How can you be so stupid…!' I thought as I looked back at my side of the bed. I saw that damn picture of Maes and I lunged at it. I grabbed it and hurled it across the room for it to hit the opposite wall and nearly break the picture frame. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I picked up my phone and called the office. I was starting to get impatient after the 4th ring but right before the 5th one, Riza answered it.

"Hello…?" She asked.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye." I said in greeting.

"Hello, Sir. May I ask why you are calling…?" She questioned; voices and noises in the background.

"I'm taking a month of vacation, so you are in charge while I am gone." I said.

"Sir? What the hell are you talking-" She started to say before I put the phone back.

I walked away and went upstairs and started to pack things into a small suitcase. Once it was filled with the necessary things I pulled on my gloves and practically ran out of the door.

'Ed…please don't fall in love with him…He's not human dammit! He's one of _them_! You HATE _them_! That good-for-nothing purple-eyed, transvestite, palm tree! You hate him the most! Why, Ed?! Why did you leave me for _him_?!" I angrily thought to myself as I bought a ticket to the South so I could find that no good homunculi and to get _my_ alchemist back in _my_ hands.

**~~~1 week earlier~~~**

_***Ed's POV***_

After I left my watch and the letter on the table, I wiped away the remaining tears. I looked at my ex one last time before throwing on my red coat. I picked up my black suitcase and quietly left. I got outside and saw a figure hiding in the tree in front of Roy's yard. I slightly waved at the person and they jumped down from the tree and landed in front of me.

"You ready, hon?" Envy asked. I nodded and he took my suitcase. We started walking down the dirt road and my auto-mail arm found Envy's empty one. He gave my artificial hand a loving squeeze and we walked in silence until we reached the train. Since he was a dangerous criminal he changed into a normal town's man and bought two tickets going south. We got onto the train and since it was so late at night, no one was on it. We took a booth in the middle and Envy returned to his original form. I was sitting across from him but after a few moments in silence I got up and sat next to him. He looked towards me and I placed my head on his shoulder. Tears were dripping down my face but he moved so my face was in his chest while he snaked one hand around my waist and one hand was petting my hair that would usually be in a braid but how it was just hanging around my shoulders. He 'shhed' me as I continued to cry and eventually fell asleep in his arms.

I awoke a few hours later to see a man in his late 20's carrying me bridal style down another dirt road. I tried to escape but he turned into Envy and I relaxed.

"It's just me, pipsqueak…" He said with a cocky grin.

I quickly raised my left arm and hit him in the jaw. It left a red mark but he kept on grinning as we came close to a massive mansion. I stared at it for a while and Envy smiled and said that it was the homunculi HQ. I tensed up a bit of the thought of the other homunculi but Envy leaned down and kissed my forehead and said, "If anyone hurts you there will be hell to pay….but stay away from Gluttony anyway…"

I was still tense after his soothing words anyway. Once we reached the doorway, he put me down long enough to open the door then he picked me up again. Once inside we reached the hallway with all of the rooms and we were about to enter Envy's when I felt someone jump on my back.

I wheeled around to see Wrath jumping up and down saying, "Ed! It's you! I get to see you again! YAY!!"

I smiled and he smiled back as I said, "Yeah, I'll be staying here for quite a while…"

At this time Lust came out of her room to see what was going on and once she saw me, her eye darkened and her blade-like fingers hit me in my right shoulder and pinned me to the opposite wall. She glared at me right before Envy's foot came up and hit her in the jaw. She stumbled back and her fingers went back to normal as I slid down the wall. Wrath jumped to my side to see how bad the wound was while Envy glared at Lust and told her, "Back the hell off, bitch. He's not going to hunt anyone now. He quit the military."

Envy opened his door and dragged me along by my right arm and I gritted my teeth to stop calling out in pain. Wrath rushed downstairs to get something while Envy took off my red coat, my shirt, and my tank top to see my bare chest. I knew he only did it to look at how bad the wound was but his eyes flickered downward and then he seemed hypnotized as he studied my chest. I felt my cheek heat up.

Envy only stopped looking at my chest when Wrath ran into the room holding a small first aid and he sat on the other side of me as he opened the box and took out bandage tape, cotton balls, a needle, and thread. He handed a few cotton balls to Envy as he started to get the needle ready. Envy gingerly brought the cotton balls to my wound and he started to wipe away the blood, careful not to hurt me. I then felt something prick my skin and I knew Wrath was starting to sew my wound together. After he was done, both Envy and Wrath wrapped the bandage tape around my shoulder and then Wrath pulled out an instant cold pack and broke it to get it cold. He placed it on the bandage but I still felt the cold.

I patted Wrath's head and said, "Thanks, Wrath. You're a good kid." He smiled and then cleaned up the mess and left with the first aid. Envy started to play with the ends of my hair with a pout on his face. I leaned up and my lips met his in a loving way. We stayed like that until I had to breathe so I pulled back.

"And thank you, Envy."

He smiled warmly and pulled both of us under his black silk sheets as I wrapped my arms around his waist as we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Well? What do you think of chapter one? :D I know I said I would only put in Envy x Ed later but, who the fuck cares?! Well…unless you do…but that's not the point! Click the button right here**

**v**


End file.
